


Asfixia

by Florchis



Series: Sometimes it lasts in love [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mention of auto-immune diseases
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn odia noviembre, entre otras cosas, porque cuanta más gente se reúne a cenar todas las noches y está disponible a todas horas para entretener a Puck o hacer mandados, más difícil se le hace esquivar a Cooper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asfixia

Quinn odia, odia Noviembre.

Por algún motivo de la vida, Quinn no sabe si se han puesto de acuerdo o es pura coincidencia-  sinceramente, le importa más bien poco- es el mes que eligen para visitar tanto Jake como Cooper. Suele coincidir, también, con dos visitas cortas o una visita larga de Santana y Valerie, y en general Mike y Artie aprovechan el movimiento generalizado- ¿quién inventó ese estúpido refrán de que donde comen cuatro comen cinco?- para visitar ellos también.

Quinn siente que se le vienen encima las paredes de la casa con tanta gente dentro, y se agarra tremendos dolores de cabeza, porque se ha acostumbrado al movimiento rutinario de la casa de Puck y Blaine y al silencio de su propia casa, se ha acostumbrado a ir de su casa a sus clases, de sus clases al mercado, del mercado a la casa de ellos, de la casa de ellos a su cama. Se habla poco con Noah, porque ya no tienen nada que decirse, y se habla poco con Blaine, porque los dos tienen espanto de hablar de más. Sus alumnos son ruidosos, alegres y exuberantes como lo es todo adolescente, pero es un bullicio que para ella no es más que superficial, no son relaciones que alteren su vida en el largo plazo. Tene rocho o nueve personas en la casa se siente para ella como una multitud, y se ha vuelto arisca con los años, y cómo puede alguien soportarlo.

A veces piensa que quizás sea una mala persona, porque es por Puck y por Blaine y no por ella- _nunca por ella_ \- y ella no tiene derecho a desear que no suceda, pero se alegra de toda la gente que no puede venir cuando se acumula el aglomeramiento de gente que sí puede- y quiere- venir: de Brittany que no quiere encontrarse a Santana bajo ningún pretexto y de Sam que no viene sin ella; de Sugar que se pasa los otoños en Europa; de Tina que no viaja nunca con Mike y con Artie porque uno de sus niños tienen la salud delicada y le sienta espantoso el clima de NY; de Abby que viene cada vez menos, porque Cooper sigue viniendo porque es por Blaine, y Jake viene porque se le está muriendo el hermano que no tuvo, mientras que a Abby se le está muriendo el hermano que tiene.

Quinn odia la situación, entre otras cosas, porque cuanta más gente se reúne a cenar todas las noches y está disponible a todas horas para entretener a Puck o hacer mandados, más difícil se le hace esquivar a Cooper.

Se pregunta si va a madurar, a veces, y luego se reprende por ingenua. Cooper no es un niño, como a veces uno podría pensar que es Blaine- un niño con el alma vieja; Cooper es un adolescente a sus cincuenta años, era un adolescente a los ocho años y se va a morir adolescente.

Quinn se pregunta a veces como pudo ser tan ingenua. Otras, deja de suavizar la situación y se pregunta simplemente como pudo ser tan estúpida.

Pasaron ya casi cinco años, pero lsiempre ha sido lenta para lamerse las heridas y todavía tiene el sabor amargo de la decepción en la boca. las heridas son suyas, es perfectamente consciente de que nadie abrió esas heridas más que ella, y ese es solo un motivo más para mantenerse alejada de él: no necesita alguien más que se lo recuerde, se martiriza bien sola, muchas gracias.

(Cooper, de todos modos, no se da por vencido y todavía se da vuelta para mirarla cuando pasa por detrás suyo, Quinn se da cuenta, no es idiota. Le silba por lo bajo a veces, también, como si no hubiera sucedido un infierno entre ellos en solo tres meses y muchos mal entendidos y sobre entendidos y sub entendidos, y en realidad nunca se entendieron en lo más mínimo, pero le silba, y Kurt pone los ojos en blanco y Rachel se estira todo lo que sea necesario para golpearlo en el brazo, Blaine lo reprende y Puck lo felicita por su buen gusto. Jake nunca dice nada. Todos se comportan como si no supieran de la historia que hay entre ellos, y Quinn no sabe si lo agradece o lo resiente del mismo modo que no se decide si eso los hace más adultos o en realidad son los mismos renegados de siempre encerrados en el País del Nunca Jamás.)

Es consciente de que hay factores atenuantes, de que a fin de cuentas no fue una historia tan terrible y de que todos los factores estaban dados para que cometiese un error; Quinn Fabray sin embargo, se ha obligado a renegar del dicho de que caerse es una posibilidad, pero levantarse una obligación; a los dieciocho años aprendió que caerse no era una opción, porque si no se pasaría la vida levantándose y nunca podría aprender a caminar.

(Que haya decidido no caerse no implica, de ninguna manera, que no se caiga.

Especialmente porque el simple hecho de la existencia de Noah Puckerman se siente, a veces, como si la vida la obligase a arrastrarse de forma permanente.)

Pero hay algunas caídas que son peores que otras, hay algunas caídas que implican una noche de demasiado alcohol y caer en los brazos de Cooper Anderson y de sus brazos a su cama y de su cama- tan ingenua, como si no lo hubiera conocido a los dieciocho años y no hubiera visto que su ego era superior al de diez Rachel Berry, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta, hace mucho tiempo, que él es el centro de su propio universo- a creer que podía llegar a quererlo.

\- Quinn. Tenemos que hablar.

La acorrala en la cocina de Puck y Blaine mientras ella está intentando lavar los platos para alejarse del bullicio, y ella está a punto de romperle un plato en la cabeza porque es la única manera que se le ocurre de huir y no tener que escucharlo.

(No puede escucharlo sin recordar las noches que pasaron juntos, y el modo en el que él, a pesar de todo, sabía hacerla reír.)

No está enamorada de él, jamás lo estuvo, y como mucho puso en él la esperanza de una escapatoria, no tanto porque le moleste ser la tía solterona- es una forma de vengarse, a veces, cuando la gente a su alrededor murmura que es un desperdicio que semejante mujer esté sola, poder pensar, _mira, tengo esta belleza y es sólo mía, tengo este talento y es sólo mío, tengo esta dulzura, esta sensibilidad, este terrible sentido del humor, esta gracia, esta compasión, y son todos míos, míos, míos_. Pero a veces siente la necesidad de escaparse, de poner una distancia entre ella y Puck y Blaine, porque no es la enfermedad de Noah lo que la asfixia, sino el amor que los une.

\- No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

No lo mira a los ojos mientras le responde, porque no está enamorada de él, pero él sigue ejerciendo poder sobre ella, después de todo este tiempo y el agua que ha pasado bajo el puente, y es un encantador de serpientes nato, y ella tiene la voluntad débil aunque tenga los huesos fuertes.

\- Quinn, si pudieras escucharme un solo momento….

Él está siendo racional, y está comportándose dentro de parámetros normales, y eso es lo que hace que el pánico se dispare dentro de Quinn, porque si no puede con él cuando es una figura de fantasía, lejano como si se encontrara arriba de un escenario, no puede lidiar con el hombre más atractivo que jamás ha visto siendo vulnerable y poniendo la cara de pena de Blaine en medio de la cocina.

Así que Quinn corre. Literalmente corre, sale corriendo de la cocina, y pasa por el comedor corriendo y sale por la puerta de calle que deja abierta corriendo, y ni siquiera le importa si los que se quedan la van a considerar insana, porque es limitada la cantidad de tiempo que su cabeza puede soportar el oxígeno que le falta dentro de esa casa, con Cooper y las desilusiones y Puck siendo su espada de Damocles.


End file.
